One Confession
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: CHAPTER 4 COME ! -"Donghae, Lee Donghae" / "Aku mendengarmu Hyukkie, aku benar-benar mengenal suaramu" / "Hyukjae ah jangan bersembunyi. Aku tahu kau disini. Aku tahu kau merindukanku bukan?" / "Hyukkie, apa itu tadi hanya delusiku? / HyukHae fanfict (EunHae) - Mind to RnR - YAOI (BL) - Hyuk Top Hae Uke ! It's my story don't bash here!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : One Confession**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (HyukHae)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

**WARNING : YAOI (BL)**

.

**Summary :** Setidaknya aku pernah mengikutimu, memperjuangkanmu, mencoba meraihmu dan merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu. Tentang takdirku? apakah aku harus menjadi pendamping yang menuntunmu ketika kau tak sanggup berjalan? Berada dibelakangmu untuk memberimu perlindungan atau berada didepanmu untuk menunjukkan masa depan kita bersama? Tentang itu, Tuhan yang akan memberikan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

Rintikan hujan yang menjadi saksi dan memberiku secuil harapan dimana aku merasakan kebahagiaanku akan segera datang. Bersedih? Tidak mungkin bersedih ketika ku ketahui secercah cinta sedikit lagi akan ku raih. Bahagia? Dan aku juga tak mungkin melakukan itu ketika melihat sebuah jalinan yang semula erat harus terlepas begitu saja. Ah entahlah? Jangan salahkan aku! Karena ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Ini cinta? Cinta yang siapa saja berhak merasakan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

**.**

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersamanya lagi Hae" suara itu cukup jelas Hyukjae dengar dari balik pintu kelas walaupun sedikit terhalang suara rintikan hujan.

"aku sangatlah tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksut Kim Kibum"

"Kau masih saja tidak mengerti Hae, jangan kau fikir aku akan segera pindah dari sekolah ini kemudian kau mencoba menggoda yang lain" suara itu membentak, Hyukjae yang masih dibalik pintu tersentak ketika gebrakan meja bertanding dengan suara hujan.

"Itu hanya fikiranmu Kibum-ssi. Aku benar-benar tidak menggoda siapapun. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu overprotektif terhadapku" balas Donghae

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini dengan yang lain. Dengan Siwon ataupun Hyukjae lebih baik kita tidak meneruskan hubungan kita"

**Deggggg**

Seketika mata indah itu terkaca-kaca. Ini bukan Kim Kibum yang sebelumnya. Dan Donghae tidak tau apa yang terjadi sehingga Kibum berbicara itu terhadapnya. Begitu pula Hyukjae yang saat ini masih bertahan berada di balik pintu namanya saat ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan didalam ruangan itu.

"apa aku benar-benar menjadi benalu" batin Hyukjae terus berkecamuk kacau.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

"Donghae terimakasih untuk malam ini" ucap Hyukjae yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

"Terimakasih untuk apa Hyukjae?" Donghae balik bertanya dengan menanggalkan satu alisnya.

"Terimakasih aku sudah kau ijinkan dirumahmu malam ini"

"Aaa Hyukjae ya. Lagi pula kau hanya ingin meminjam bukuku kemari, jadi buat apa berterimakasih. Hehe" Donghae menunduk entah kenapa ada perasaan malu ketika Hyukjae berada didekatnya.

"Emm.. ah baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sudah malam Hae dan aku harus segera pulang" Hyukjae melangkah keluar pintu rumah Donghae dengan menggenggam sebuah buku ditangannya.

"hati-hati Hyukjae ah" setidaknya itu kalimat untuk mengantarkan tamunya agar pulang dengan selamat tapi ketika Donghae hampir menutup pintu suara itu seketika menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Donghae.."

Suara mantab Hyukjae membuat Donghae terpaku dan kembali menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"selamat malam dan mimpi indah" giggles smile Hyukjae menghias serangkaian ucapan selamat malam itu.

"Ahh hanya ingin mengucap itu. Kau sangat lucu Hyukjae ah" batin Donghae yang kemudian di iyakan olehnya sambil mengangkat tangan untuk sekedar melambai ke arah Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

**.**

Langkah demi langkah tersusuri untuk segera sampai di rumahnya.

"aku hanya melihatmu Hae dan aku tidak menyangka sebahagia ini" senyuman itu terus mengembang tak peduli angin malam sangat dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin tidak bisa tidur malam Ini hanya karena memikirkan tadi. Ya walaupun aku tau hanya bahagia untukku dan aku tak yakin kau juga merasakan bahagia sama sepertiku" Hyukjae sesekali terkekeh membayangkan saat Donghae melambai tangan mungilnya untuk mengucap selamat jalan untuknya. Bagi Hyukjae malam itu adalah sebuah anugrah untuknya.

**Drepp Drepp Drepp**

Derapan langkah itu mengganggu perjalanan Hyukjae untuk segera sampai dirumahnya.

"Ahh apa itu"

Hyukjae memegangi lehernya bukan karena takut tapi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya saat ini.

"aniya bukan apa-apa Hyukjae, jangan menjadi penakut"

Gumam Hyukjae sedikit lantang agar rasa was-wasnya menghilang.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak takut pecundang"

Teriakan itu menghentikan langkah kaki Hyukjae yang seketika berbalik ke arah belakang.

"Kim Kibum. K-kau sedang apa? Dan kau mengikutiku" pertanyaan Hyukjae seketika terarah ke sosok namja yang saat ini berada dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah Kibum teman satu sekolahnya.

"Ya aku memang sengaja mengikutimu Hyukjae, dan aku hanya memastikan apakah kau mempunyai maksut tertentu setelah kau menemui kekasihku DOnghae tadi. Dan ternyata benar kau mencintainya"

Kibum mendekat ke arah Hyukjae dan mencoba menekannya agar ia berterus terang akan hal itu.

"Ti-tidak Kibum. Aku hanya teman dengannya dan aku hanya meminjam bukunya"

"Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu dijalan tadi Hyukjae, dan kau tidak bisa lagi mengelak pernyataanku tadi"

Merasa ia tidak sanggup lagi melawan perkataan Kibum,Hyukjae hanya diam. Apa yang harus ia jawab saat ini.

"Hey jangan hanya diam pecundang. Kau memang seorang pecundang Lee Hyukjae"

Gertakan Kibum hanya di abaikan oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tidak ingin memicu perkelahian antara dirinya dan Kibum.

"Haha kau masih sanggup diam Hyukjae. Kalau sampai hubunganku dan Donghae terjadi sesuatu, berarti itu karena kau pecundang"

Deggg tatapan mata Hyukjae menjadi tajam dan menatap ke arah Kibum.

"aku pecundang?! Kim kibum ! aku memang mencintai kekasihmu Lee Donghae tapi aku tidak serendah itu merebutnya darimu. Biarkan Donghae yang akan memberikan jawabannya nanti, apakah aku atau kau"

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kibum-ssi jika itu keinginanmu. Aku tidak ingin munafik, tidak mungkin hubungan rumit ini berlanjut ketika sudah tidak ada lagi kepercayaan dan aku tidak ingin membebani fikiranmu ketika kau sudah berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu nanti"

Dengan cepat Donghae berlalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kelas tak peduli hujan mengguyur tubuhnya saat ini. Hanya saja ia ingin air matanya terbasuh oleh hujan. Donghae tidak ingin semua orang melihatnya menangis. Dan hujan! Hanya hujan yang mampu menyamarkan setiap keresahannya saat ini.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

**.**

Langkah pelannya kini terarah pelan. DIbawah hujan ia menemukan ketentraman.

"Donghae"

….

Genggaman erat itu menghentikan langkah kecil Donghae.

"Siapapun yang berada dibelakangku saat ini, lepaskan genggaman itu. Biarkan aku hanya sendiri. Biarlah hanya hujan yang menghilangkan airmataku"

Tapi tidak ada balasan apapun yang ada genggaman itu semakin kuat dirasakan Donghae.

"Apa kau tuli ha, jangan mempedulikanku" Senggukan Donghae bertarung dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, jangan memaksaku untuk menghadap ke arahmu saat ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pelampiasanku. Hiks"

Donghae melepas genggaman tangan itu, langkahnya kembali tertuntun menembus deraian air hujan yang membuat tubuhnya melemah.

**GREBBBBBBB**

Dibawah guyuran hujan itu tubuh mungil Donghae telah dipeluk erat oleh sesosok yang masih belum diketahuinya. Karena memang Donghae belum berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghangatkan tubuhnya saat ini.

"**KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU LEE DONGHAE KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU JAUH SEBELUM KAU BERSAMA DIA, JAUH SEBELUM KAU BERSAMA KIM KIBUM"**

Bisikan itu membuat Donghae terpejam ringan. Ia merasakan ketentraman dalam hatinya ketika bisikan itu tertiup hingga sampai dipendengarannya.

Donghae berbalik, suara penuh ketenangan itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Hyukjae kau.."

Donghae berhasil dibuat terperangap oleh kehadiran Hyukjae yang ternyata adalah pemilik suara ketenangan itu.

"Iya Hae ini aku Hyukjae, orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kau lihat dan hanya berada samar melihatmu dari kejauhan"

"A-aku tidak tau apa yang kau utarakan tadi Hyuk. Dan aku.." DOnghae tergagap hingga akhirnya Hyukjaee berhasil menutup bibir Donghae dengan jar telunjuknya.

"Ah sudahlah Hae lebih baik kita berteduh dulu, diseberang jalan itu ada ada rumah kecil kecil"

.

.

.

.

.** ~One Confession~**

**.**

Kedua namja itu saling terdiam. Entah apa yang kini harus menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Hingga dengan berani Hyukjae mulai mengawali pembicaraan.

"emm Hae, aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kibum-ssi"

"Ah Hyukjae jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membawa namanya dalam percakapan kita"

"Mianhae DOnghae-ya"

Percikan air hujan kembali terdengar karena memang keduanya terdiam lagi. Sekitar lima menit tanpa pembicaraan apapun.

"HyukHae"

Bibir Donghae tertata untuk membaca sebuah kata yang saat ini terukir indah di tiang rumah kecil.

"HyukHae.. Hyukjae dan Hae.." Batin Donghae dibuat penasaran oleh kata yang saat ini tertulis indah.

"Hyuk apakah kau sering berteduh dirumah kecil ini?"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya imut dan berhasil membuat Hyukjae menatap kepadanya sembari menampilkan senyumnya.

"bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku ketika aku sedang bosan disini. Dan ketika aku sudah berada disini aku mendapatkan ketenanganku Hae.."

Donghae hanya mengangguk ringan mendengar jawaban Hyukjae yang ternyata mempunyai keistimewaan berada di rumah kecil itu.

"apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu Hyuk?"

"Tentu, apa?"

"HyukHae, apa arti dari kata yang terukir di tiang ini Hyuk?" telunjuk Donghae mengarah pada tulisan ukir yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya diam. Sorotan matanya kembali menatap tajam ke mata Donghae. Kini pandangan itu menjadi penuh arti.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar bisikanku dibawah hujan tadi Hae"

Tatapan Hyukjae menjadi sayu membuat Donghae mengingat bisikan Hyukjae yang sekejap tadi terlupa karena Hyukjae segera mengajaknya berteduh.

"A-aku aku mendengarnya Hyuk"

"Lalu kau masih menanyakan hal itu, aku rasa kau sanggup menemukan jawaban dari ukiran tulisan itu Hae"

Donghae mengangguk ia tidak ingin mendengar Hyukjae mengatakan itu lagi karena fikiran Donghae saat ini masih kepada hubungannya dengan Kibum yang berakhir. Tidak mungkin bagi Donghae mendengar ungkapan hati seseorang secepat itu.

Tapi ketika Donghae menatap ke arah lain, pandangan Hyukjae tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Donghae membuang wajahnya sejauh mungkin. Ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan ini.

"Hae.."

Donghae mencoba tidak menjawab panggilan itu tetapi tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut memegang dagunya dan membuat Donghae berada tepat didepan pandangannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Hae. Hanya saja Kibum berhasil mendahuluiku"

Bibir Donghae terkatup, Hyukjae mulai mendekatkan aroma hangat nafasnya. Donghae hanya terpejam, entah kenapa ia menikmati deru nafas Hyukjae yang sekarang berhasil menjamah bibir tipisnya.

"Hyuk aku tidak tau tentang hatiku untukmu, aku hanya merasakan ketika bersamamu aku merasa tenang. Hanya saja saat ini aku terlalu menutup diri karena keberadaan Kibum. Hingga aku sulit merasakan rasa saying orang lain untukku" kini hati Donghae yang berbicara.

Dibawah hujan itu kehangatan benar-benar terjadi. Bibir Hyukjae terus memainkan apa yang ia dapatkan saat itu. Tangan Hyukjae melingkar erat ke pinggang Donghae. Nafas mereka saling memburu cepat. Donghae tergeragap mendapatkan perlakuan Hyukjae yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Rangkulan erat tangan Donghae kepada Hyukjaenya membuat Hyukjae semakin memberikan kehangatan kepada mereka berdua. Dibawah hujan saat itu menjadi saksi bahwa bibir kedua insane itu telah bertemu.

.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

**.**

.

"Emmmhhh.." Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke belakang sehingga membuat ciuman itu harus berakhir.

Hyukjae terdiam, ia tidak tau kenapa ia melakukan itu kepada Donghae.

"Aku minta maaf Hae" Hyukjae menunduk seperti menyesal dengan perlakuannya terhadap Donghae tadi.

"ah Hyukjae hujannya sudah reda. Dan aku harus segera pulang"

"apa kau mau ku antar"

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil putih mewah menembus hawa dingin hujan yang baru saja reda. Mobil mewah itu terhenti tepat didepan rumah kecil tempat dimana Hyukjae dan Donghae berteduh.

"Donghae kau sedang apa disini"

Kaca mobil itu terbuka pelan hingga segera diketahui siapakah yang berada didalamnya.

"Masiii kau.. ah aku terjebak hujan dengan Hyukjae disini" terang Donghae.

"Ini Siwon kan Hae kenapa kau memanggilnya Masii?" Tanya Hyukjae penuh penyelidikan.

"Haha hanya karena aku berganti warna mobil saja kau sampai tidak mengenaliku Hyuk. Aku Siwon"  
>Siwon pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan cepat keluar untuk berbincang dengan rekannya.<p>

"Iya aku lebih suka memanggilnya Masii, hyuk"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk ringan dengan keterangan yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

"Kalian mau kemana"

"Aku mau pulang, kalau Hyukjae aku tidak tau dia akan kemana lagi" Donghae bergedik lucu.

"Apakah mau ku antar Hae" Siwon mencoba menawarkan jasa terbaiknya untuk Donghae.

"Kau tidak keberatan mengantarku Masii.. Hyukjae kau mau sekalian ikut bersama kami" Donghae berbalik member penawaran untuk Hyukjae.

"Ah tidak aku masih ada perlu Hae, kau pulang saja bersama Siwon"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Jaga Donghae , jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya" tidak tau kenapa ucapan itu keluar darri bibir Hyukjae membuat Siwon menanggalkan satu alisnya karena heran dan Siwon pun tersenyum mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

Hyukjae hanya menatap laju mobil yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ku harap Siwon bukanlah sainganku"

.

.

.** ~One Confession~**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan siapapun Donghae akan tetap berada di posisi uke. Gesture tidak bisa diganggu gugat. EHS mind to RnR pweaseeeee ;)**

**Let's be my friend fb : Hany Hae atau di twt & IG ya : hanyhaek**

**Thanks before muahhhhhh EHS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : One Confession**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (HyukHae)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

**WARNING : YAOI (BL)**

.

**Summary :** Setidaknya aku pernah mengikutimu, memperjuangkanmu, mencoba meraihmu dan merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu. Tentang takdirku? apakah aku harus menjadi pendamping yang menuntunmu ketika kau tak sanggup berjalan? Berada dibelakangmu untuk memberimu perlindungan atau berada didepanmu untuk menunjukkan masa depan kita bersama? Tentang itu, Tuhan yang akan memberikan jawaban.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian sore tadi hati itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan detakan cepatnya. Apa yang dirasakannya benar-benar tidak mungkin karena memang itu terlalu cepat untuk terjadi.

**Donghae POV**

Ah! Perasaan apa ini? Tidak mungkin kalau aku mulai menumbuhkan rasaku hanya karena kejadian sore tadi. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya begitu saja kalau dia lah yang berhasil mengambil rasa pertama dari bibirku ini. Tuhan?! Hyukjae. Apakah sebenarnya dia yang kau kirim untuk menggantikan Kim Kibum nantinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Masii? Aku benar-benar dihadapkan kepada dua pilihan dalam sehari ini.

.

**~One Confession~**

Tubuh tiny itu terbaring sangat indah diatas ranjang yang masih tersisa lebar. Jarinya terus memegangi bibir yang memang telah diberikan kesan pertama oleh namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

Tapi wajah manisnya itu juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua yang ada difikirannya. Ya, fikiran itu telah disita beberapa namja. Hubungannya dengan Kibum memang sudah ingin ia lupakan tapi setelah itu kenapa ia menerima lebih dari satu perhatian dari orang lain.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

"Masiii.. terimakasih sudah bersedia mengantarkanku"

"Tentu Hae"

"Kamu benar-benar sudah sangat baik terhadapku selama ini Masii kamu memang sahabat terbaikku"

Donghae menyimpulkan senyum disudut bibirnya. Rasa terimakasih itu benar-benar ia sampaikan untuk Siwon yang selama ini sudah ada untuknya.

"Jangan terus bersedih memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Kibum Hae, aku bisa merasakan dari cerita selama diperjalanan tadi bahwa kau masih terluka dengan sifat Kibum"

"Ah tidak. Donghae itu selalu ceria Masii dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

Donghae terus memasang wajah tenangnya dengan menunjukkan bahwa ia memang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menghawatirkanmu Hae, aku berjanji akan menjagamu Hae. Percayalah"

Dengan caranya Siwon menyentuh pipi lembut Donghae.

Donghae merasa ada yang mulai mengganjal dihatinya dengan cepat ia menghentikan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

"Siwon-ssi sepertinya aku harus segera masuk rumah sebelum hujan kembali turun. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah bersedia mengantarkanku pulang"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**~One Confession~**

**.**

Jari-jari panjang itu tengah sibuk menggoreskan tinta dilembaran kertas yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti beraktifitas.

"D-o-n-g-h-a-e"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mencerna apa yang telah tertulis.

"Kenapa Donghae?"  
>Gummy smilenya terus mengembang ketika bibirnya menyebut sepatah nama "Lee Donghae"<p>

Kembali fikira itu membayangkan kejadian sore tadi dimana dia berhasil memberikan kecupan manis dibibir namja mungil itu.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu jatuh ke pelukan orang lain ketika fikiran ini benar-benar tersita olehmu. Bagaimana mungkin orang lain harus mendahuluiku lagi sehingga membuatku kehilangan cinta yang selama ini belum berhasil ku kejar. Kamu bodoh Hyukjae jika kau terus membuang waktumu dan tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kejadian ini. Buat dia mengakui perasaan terjujurnya dihadapanmu.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

.

Hawa dingin memang masih belum beranjak menghilang, begitu pula rintikan hujan ringan yang sepertinya masih ingin lebih lama mengguyurkan butiran kesejukan.

Hingga suasana itu semakin sangat dingin dirasakan namja yang saat ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan secangkir coklat panas untuk tamunya.

"Tat-taraaaa coklat panas ala Chef Donghae sudah siap"

Tubuh itu menyembul dari balik pintu dapur dan sontak membuat tamu itu tercerangap hingga kemudian menggelegarkan tawa.

"Chef? Donghae-ya apa yang kau buat hingga kau menyebut dirimu Chef?" Tanya tamu yang pipinya terdapat lesung kemanisan.

"Yak Masii sedari tadi aku membuatkanmu coklat panas" bibir itu seketika mengerucut imut mendengar pertanyaan tamunya yang ternyata adalah Siwon yang sering ia panggil Masii. Tangan kecil itu kemudian manaruh hidangan diatas meja.

"Donghae.. tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku semacam ini"

"Tapi kau bertamu dirumahku dan itu membuat aku harus menjadikan tamuku sebagai raja dengan menyajikan hal yang membuat tamuku senang berada disini. Bukankah begitu?" Kerucutan bibir itu semakin terlihat tidak menentu.

"Hey, kenapa kau cemberut Donghae? Apa perkataanku membuatmu seperti itu" sentuhan jari-jari Siwon menyentuh lembut ke pipi Donghae. Tatapan mata Siwon kini benar-benar mengarah ke bola mata indah dan bulat Donghae.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan. A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti arti pandangan ini" Batin Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi aku terlambat"

Tubuh yang tidak berisi itu tersender kepada dinding yang cukup kuat menopang tubuhnya yang saat ini benar-benar rapuh dengan yang disaksikannya.

"Siwon? Kenapa kau lebih dulu ha"

Dengan pelan Hyukjae melihat disisi dalam pintu yang masih menyisakan rongga terbuka dimana Donghae sedang tertawa lepas karena Siwon.

"Apa aku harus merelakan lagi"

Matanya berkaca-kaca, dada itu terus Hyukjae pegang agar tidak merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam ketika orang yang dia cintai harus kembali berada dalam pelukan orang lain.

"Aku, ah.."

Perkataan apapun itu tidak sanggup lagi Hyukjae keluarkan, airmatanya sedikit demi sedikit terurai ketika sesekali mendengar bahakan tawa Donghae dari dalam yang seharusnya membuat Hyukjae tenang tapi justru sebaliknya. Tawa Donghae bukan karena Hyukjae melainkan karena Siwon.

"Donghae.. aku.. ah.. Mungkin ini bukan waktu untukku" langkah demi langkah kaki itu ia tapakkan untuk menjauh dari rumah Donghae. Hyukjae mencoba memantapkan langkahnya untuk terus melangkah maju tanpa menoleh agar luka itu tidak dirasakannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~One Confession~**

"Hoammmmmmm"

Bibir tipi situ tanpa sengaja menguap didepan tamu yang jelas-jelas masih terjaga.

"kau sudah mengantuk Donghae"

Tegg dug

Hampir saja matanya terpejam tapi pertanyaan itu masih cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar.

"Ahh aniya"

Jawabnya singkat yang tentu saja berbalik dengan fakta. Begitulah Donghae, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang lain.

"Yasudah Hae, kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Kau harus istirahat yang cukup bukan? Besok ada jam sekolah seperti biasa"

"Hmmm iya Masii, kalau begitu kau hati-hati. Biar ku antar sampai ke depan"

…..

"Ya sampai ketemu besok disekolah Masii. Hati-hati"

Donghae melambai ringan seiring Siwon yang terus menancap gas mobilnya.

.

.

Tangan itu hampir menutup pintu tapi ada satu titik yang membuat niat itu diurungkan yaitu sebuah benda yang berada diteras.

"Aish apakah itu milik Masii? Apakah ia lupa?"

Donghae menggiring kakinya mendekati teras. Ia meraih ponsel disakunya untuk menghubungi Siwon dan memberitahu jika ada yang ketinggalan.

"D-O-N-G-H-A-E"

Niatnya seketika terhenti melihat sebuah sampul dengan tulisan tangan yang sekilas menyebutkan namanya. Donghae meraih benda semacam buku itu dan kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam. Bagaimanapun juga sudah malam dan udara sangat dingin dan Donghae sangat tidak tahan terhadap dingin.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Donghae membolak-balikkan buku yang memuat namanya sebagai sampul. Semakin ia melihat sampulnya semakin ia ingin membuka apa yang ada didalamnya melupakan apakah Siwon pemilik buku tersebut.

"Tapi.. kenapa harus namaku yang tertera disini. Dan aku tidak merasa memiliki ini"

Donghae bergedik lucu yang kemudian membuka halaman pertama. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika sebuah gambar berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"Omo ! _**Donghae.. Lee Donghae.. Will You Marry With Me?"**_

Tawanya kembali terlempar ketika sebuah tulisan yang mengisyaratkan terjadi pernikahan.

Donghae semakin penasaran dibuatnya hingga memaksa tangannya membuka halaman kedua. Tidak kalah kagetnya matanya semakin melebar ketika sebuah gambar dua orang namja yang sedang memadu kasih disebuah taman.

"_**Me and My Donghae"**_

Sekiranya itu adalah keterangan di gambar tersebut.

Donghae terus membuka halaman demi halaman. Banyak kejutan per halaman yang Donghae jumpai. Hingga di halaman terakhir Donghae harus membaca apa yang kemudian berhasil membuat air mata penuh kelembutannya terurai hebat.

_Donghae_

_Lee Donghae_

_Donghae ku?_

_Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?_

_Apakah tidak apa-apa atau aku tidak layak?_

_Ketika kau tertawa itu adalah orang lain_

_Dan ketika air matamu terurai aku lah yang harus disitu_

_Kau mengerti maksutnya?_

_Ah aku rasa tidak akan._

_Kau Lee Donghae.._

_Ketika kau menerkamku dengan tangis ketika Kibum meninggalkanmu?_

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Meninggalkanmu dibawah hujan_

_Tidak mungkin!_

_Atau aku harus mengembalikan Kibum untukmu_

_Itu sama saja membunuhku bukan._

_Hingga akhirnya aku memilih menemanimu_

_Melawan hujan_

_Biarlah hujan yang menilai apa arti dari semua itu_

.

.

.

Donghae menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Ternyata ada seseorang yang memberinya perlindungan sebesar itu. Tapi siapa?

Donghae kembali membayangkan kejadian demi kejadian yang mungkin akan menemukan siapakah pemilik buku itu. Hingga Donghae akan mampu menyimpulkan kepada siapa ia pantas memberikan seluruh dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

.

.

"Donghae.. kau tidak makan nasi?"

"Ani, aku makan roti sandwich ini saja eomma"

"kau yakin sayang?"

"hehem"

Donghae melahap roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Teukie eomma di meja makan.

"Uhukkk"

Donghae tersedak ketika tiba-tiba wajah Hyukjae melintas di fikirannya.

"Hati-hati Donghae ini minum dulu"

Teukie eomma menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongan Donghae putra kesayangannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Hyukjae terlintas di fikiranku" Donghae membatin sambil terus sedikit demi sedikit menyegarkan tenggorokannya dengan air putih.

.

.

.

"Gomawo appa. Donghae masuk kelas dulu Kanginim appa"

"Hati-hati chagi"

Donghae berlari menuju ke kelasnya sebelum jam masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pegang Hae, sepertinya kelas kita tidak ada buku semacam itu"

Sungmin tiba-tiba datang dan memecah lamunan Donghae.

"a-aku.. emm.. Minnie aku sedang mencari siapa pemilik buku ini?"

Sungmin sedang sibuk mendengar penjelasan Donghae tentang buku tersebut, buku yang berisi tentang ungkapan hati seseorang.

"…"

"lalu bagaimana Hae?" Tanya Sungmin kepada sahabatnya itu setelah Donghae menceritakan kejadian semalam sebelum ia menemukan buku tersebut.

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan kepada pemiliknya apakah semua ini benar Ming. Kenapa fikiranku tertuju kepada Hyukjae" tatapan Donghae kini sedikit menatap kea rah Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang bercakap bersama Heenim.

.

.

Hyukjae tau keadaan kelas sedang gaduh tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia sanggup mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Donghae dengan Sungmin. Gummy smile Hyukjae melebar mendengar Donghae menyebut namanya dan mendengar bahwa Donghae mencurigai Hyukjae lah pemilik buku tersebut. Paling tidak Donghae menganggap bahwa Hyukjae memang memiliki sebuah perasaan yang hebat untuk Donghae.

"Hey, Hyukjae! Kau tidak menanggapi ceritaku. Aish"

"E.. apa yang kita bicarakan tadi Heenim. Bisakah kau mengulangnya?"

Hyukjae tergagap ketika Heenim memecah perhatiannya untuk Donghae.

"Aish aku tau siapa yang kau pandang sedari tadi? Donghae"

Heenim berdecak seakan merasa malas jika fikiran sahabatnya itu sudah dikuasai oleh Donghae, Donghae dan Donghae.

"Lihatlah Dia.. kenapa dia sangat sempurna? Kenapa dia begitu memikat? Aku sudah benar-benar gila dibuatnya. Kau tau itu kan?"

Pandangan Hyukjae seakan penuh harap yang hanya bisa di anggukkan oleh Heenim sahabatnya.

"Iya dia memang sangat menarik Hyuk dan aku tau kau mengaguminya sejak dulu bahkan sebelum dia bersama Kibum hingga saat ini ia sudah tidak lagi bersama Kibum. Tapi apakah kau siap bertanding dengan siapa saja yang juga ingin mendapatkannya"

Lamunan harapan Hyukjae seketika buyar.

"Maksutmu?"

"Ya kau tau Hyuk bahwa tidak hanya kau yang menyukainya kau tau bahwa Siwon siswa terkaya di sekolah ini juga terlihat sedang mengejarnya bukan. Coba perhatikan Siwon, kurang apa dia?"

Heenim beralih melihat seisi bukunya sebelum rekannya itu menemui emosionalnya.

Hyukjae terdiam dan benar-benar terbebani dengan pembicaraan Heenim saat itu juga.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain Sungmin yang mendengar cerita Donghae hanya mengangguk ringan sebelum akhirnya kembali menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Hyukjae? Kenapa bukan Siwon? Bukankah Siwon yang terakhir kali ke rumahmu semalam Hae?"

Donghae hanya terdiam dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Kau benar Ming, dan aku juga sempat meneleponnya semalam untuk menanyakan apakah ada yang ia tinggalkan tapi terpaksa itu semua ku tunda"

"Lalu?" Sungmin member pertanyaan agar Donghae kembali berfikir jernih.

"Atau mungkin Kibum?" sambung Sungmin di ikuti tertawanya yang serupa dengan pekikan.

"Aniyo Minnieeee… mana mungkin. Bukankah dia sudah bahagia disekolah barunya?"

"Mana ku tahu Donghae sayang…."

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berperang menemukan siapa pemilik ungkapan hati yang sanggup membuatnya benar-benar tersentuh.

**.**

**.**

**~One Confession~**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae UKE paten!**

**Mind to RnR pweaseeee **

**Let's be my friend fb : Hany Hae atau di twt & IG ya : hanyhaek**

**Thanks before muahhhhhh Hae bottom terutama EHS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : One Confession**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (HyukHae)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

**WARNING : YAOI (BL) **

.

**Summary :** Setidaknya aku pernah mengikutimu, memperjuangkanmu, mencoba meraihmu dan merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu. Tentang takdirku? apakah aku harus menjadi pendamping yang menuntunmu ketika kau tak sanggup berjalan? Berada dibelakangmu untuk memberimu perlindungan atau berada didepanmu untuk menunjukkan masa depan kita bersama? Tentang itu, Tuhan yang akan memberikan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

"teng teng teng"

Akhirnya lonceng pulang sekolah cepat saja mendentangkan bunyinya. Tubuh mungil itu menenteng tas dan menaruhnya dibelakang punggung lalu begitu cepat berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Donghae. Donghaii"

Panggilan itu tidak terjawab sama sekali dan terabaikan begitu saja.

"Donghae ah"

Sekali lagi panggilan itu keluar dengan sedikit keras tapi masih saja terabaikan. Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sejenak mendapati Donghae tidak mengindahkan panggilannya hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk mengejar Donghae.

….

….

**~One Confession~**

Semua siswa berhamburan sesak berebut ingin segera pulang, begitu pula Donghae yang sibuk mencari sepedanya di tempat parkir.

"Donghae.. Donghae"

"Ya" kini Donghae mendengar panggilan itu hingga kemudian menjawabnya meskipun hanya sebatas kata "Ya" itu membuat Hyukjae melebarkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau terburu-buru"

"…"

Kembali pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab

"Donghae apakah aku mengganggu"

"Haa iya eh maksutku apa Hyuk, mianhae"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku minta maaf Hae"

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat Donghae senyumnya luntur. Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae sedang disibukkan oleh suatu hal ia akan mengabaikan sekelilingnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Donghae sedang disibukkan mengeluarkan sepeda kesayangannya itu agar bisa terbebas dari desakan sepeda yang lainnya.

"Hyukjae hyukjae.."

Suara imut itu menyentuh udara disekitar Hyukjae, Bukannya mengendarai sepedanya, Donghae malah menuntun dengan lari kecil lucunya hingga memaksa Hyukjae terhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"Hahahaha babooo hahaha"

Tawa ledekan Hyukjae menggelegar melihat tingkah Donghae.

"Hyukjae ah tunggu aku"

Nafas Donghae memburu, terengah-engah sangat lucu didengar

"Donghae ah, sepeda untuk dikendarai bukan untuk di ajak berlari" tangan Hyukjae mengacak pelan rambut Donghae hingga membuat rambut lembut itu sedikit berantakan.

"Yaaaaa Hyukie ahh" teriakan Donghae disertai kerucutan bibir imutnya itu membuat Hyukjae memnunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Kenapa tertawa, mianhae Hyuk pertanyaanmu terabaikan"

"Aku tahu kau Hae dan aku cukup mengenal dirimu"

"Tahu apa, hahhh aku lelah berlari dengan sepeda berada disampingku hanya untuk mengejarmu Hyukjae ah" Nafas Donghae masih terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Donghae ah, aku sudah bilang bukan kalau sepeda itu untuk kau kendarai bukan untuk kau ajak berlari seperti tadi" tegas Hyukjae sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu itu Hyuk tapi kau yang memaksaku melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Huh" Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kini terpasang cemberut lucu dibibir tipisnya. Sementara Hyukjae yang sedari tadi berjalan baru tersadar Donghae masih berada dibelakangnya.

"Hay Donghae ah kenapa kau berhenti disitu. Cepat kemari"

"Aku tidak mau"

Donghae masih bertahan diposisinya hingga memaksa Hyukjae berbalik untuk menghampiri Donghae

"Kau kenapa lagi Hae hmm" kelembutan Hyukjae memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Tatapan tenangnya ke arah Donghae itu senantiasa membuat Donghae menunduk malu.

"Aniya"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya imut sangat imut.

"Seharusnya bukan sepeda itu yang kau ajak berlari Hae, tetapi aku. Seharusnya aku yang kau ajak berlari untuk ke masa depan kita berdua"

Pendengaran Donghae menangkap pembicaraan Hyukjae sehingga membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadapkan tepat didepan Hyukjae.

"E.. maksutmu apa Hyuk? Apa yang aku dengar tadi"

Hyukjae tergagap mendengar pertanyaan balik Donghae yang tidak disangka akan meresponnya.

"Ha? Lupakan Hae, kau lelah bukan sudah berlari tadi?"

"Hehem" angguk Donghae perlahan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyetir sepedanya kau duduk didepanku itu akan menghilangkan lelahmu"

Mereka berada dalam sepeda yang sama. Donghae menikmati udara segar yang berhembus menerpa sekelilingnya sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihat itu merasa tenang dan damai seakan saat ini ia sudah berhasil memiliki Donghae sepenuhnya.

…

…

…

…..

"Hyukjae aku ingin berhenti di kafe itu untuk membeli sedikit makanan, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu Hae akan aku temani"

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

"_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghapus satu kenangan jika setiap harinya kita mampu membuat seratus kenangan lebih. Kau sudah tahu tentang hatiku hanya saja kau belum mampu untuk memberinya jawaban. Akan ku tunggu dan saat inilah akan ku buktikan akulah yang sanggup berada disampingmu_"

**~One Confession~**

.

.

"Donghae terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang" Hyukjae turun dari sepeda Donghae karena memang saat ini sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"Iya Hyuk lagipula rumah kita searah bukan. Hehe"

"Iya Hae kau mau mampir atau…"

"Tidak aku harus segera pulang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hyuk"

Donghae mulai memberi pancalan pada pedal sepeda kesayangannya.

"Hae.. Donghaii"

Baru satu meter melaju dia harus menghentikan pedalannya tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi Hyukjae ah?"

"SARANGHAE"

Hyukjae memperdengarkan pengakuannya sekali lagi dengan ketulusannya dan membuat Donghae merasa bingung apa yang harus ia balas untuk Hyukjae.

"Ah n-ne Hyuk. Emm a-aku harus segera pulang"

Kembali Donghae melajukan pedal sepedanya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Hyukjae. Senyumnya merekah setelah mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae baru saja.

**Donghae POV**

"_Bukan hanya sekali ini saja aku mendengar ungkapan itu darimu. Entah apakah aku harus mengiyakan atau tidak? Hanya saja aku takut jika aku mengiyakannya kau tidak akan mengucap itu lagi hingga pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mendengar kata – kata indah itu terangkai keluar menghembus hangat untukku"_

.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

Butir-butir air menetes dari ujung rambut yang memang sengaja terbasahi. Handuk putih sebatas pinggang itu jelas tidak menutupi bagian punggung yang terlihat lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya. Dihadapkannya tubuh itu pada cermin yang kemudian ia mencoba untuk membentuk senyum paling manisnya.

"Donghae kenapa kau sungguh manis" tampaknya pujian itu tidak berasal dari orang lain. Melainkkan dari bibirnya sendiri. Donghae memang suka memuji dirinya sendiri. Lol

"Aih aku terlalu percaya diri untuk memuji diriku sendiri. Tapi siapa lagi yang mau memujiku kecuali diriku sendiri" Donghae mengangguk ringan sambil memegang dagunya dan sesekali memasang wajah paling menarik didepan cermin.

"Siwon.. Yak dia yang sering memberiku pujian itu" Mata indah itu terpejam tenang hingga terbesit kata yang akhirnya tak mampu ia tahan

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae.. dia juga…. Ahh kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya. Apa aku sudah benar-benar membalas perasaannya untukku"

Kepala itu menggeleng pelan sambil terus terpejam agar ia mampu mendeteksi apa yang saat ini dirasakannya.

…

_Tittt tiitttt tittt_

Suara dering handphone mengacaukan fikiran Donghae dan memaksa untuk berpindah tempat mencari dimana letak handphonenya.

"_**Donghae apa kau masih marah denganku"**_

Satu pesan masuk telah bertengger di layar ponselnya dan tidak diketahui siapa pengirimnya. Dengan begitu Donghae harus membalas agar ia tau siapa si pengirim pesan tersebut.

"_**Nuguseyo? Apakah kita saling kenal?" **_**–SEND-**

Cukup lama Donghae menunggu balasan pesannya. Sambil ia berganti pakaian yang lebih tebal karena memang cuaca malam yang dingin mampu menembus celah dinding rumahnya.

"_**Aku Kim Kibum. Kau masih ingat bukan?"**_

Balasan itu kini membuatnya terperangap. Bagaimana bisa Kibum mengetahui nomor yang baru saja digantinya kemarin. Wajah flat nya kini terpampang jelas dan itu sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Omo Kibummie.. darimana dia tahu nomorku?" Semakin lama Donghae memikirkan hal itu semakin lama juga otaknya untuk berfikir logis.

"_**Donghae kau masih marah denganku? Mianhae! Sebenarnya aku melakukan itu karena aku begitu menyayangimu aku tidak bisa melihatmu berjalan dengan pria lain. Bahkan sampai sekarang"**_

Wajah itu semakin menampakkan kebingungannya ketika Kibum mulai mengirim pesan selanjutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Tuhan….. Apa ini?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan merasakan keadaan hatinya yang mungkin beberapa hari ke depan akan serba salah dengan tindakan-tindakannya.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

"Donghae cepatlah makan sebentar lagi lonceng masuk kelas akan berbunyi"

"Ming kau tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?"

Donghae menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibir tipis yang menjadi anugrah Tuhan untuknya.

"Entahlah, aku bukan kau jadi aku tidak mungkin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

Ketus Sungmin sambil terus melahap makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yak Sungminnie kau ini teman atau bukan akh"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana donghae ya, apa yang kau rasakan saat Ini" Lahapan itu dihentikannya sekejap untuk menghindari amukan Donghae.

"Kau tau semalam Kibum menghubungiku dan dia bilang masih menyayangiku. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Uhuk, benarkah Hae?"

"Hehem"

Angguk Donghae mengiyakan

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"Aku tak menjawabnya Minnie ah. Kalau aku menjawab bagaimana dengan Hyukjae dan Siwon. Akkkkkh! Aku benar-benar bingung dibuat mereka"

Tangan Donghae mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga rambutnya yang fluffy terkesan berantakan.

"Hae kemarin kau pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa hatimu saat ini tertarik dengan siapa pemilik buku yang kau temukan dihalaman rumahmu bukan?"

Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya yang kemudian di anggukkan oleh Donghae.

"Lalu?" jawab singkat Donghae

"Emmmm…. Aku rasa kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya. Baiklah ayo kita segera masuk sebelum saem yang killer mendahului kita" Sungmin menepuk bahu Donghae dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku memikirkan perkataan Sungmin.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

Suasana perpustakaan kota memang tidak seperti biasanya ketika dihari sabtu. Volume pengunjung akan naik dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Banyak pelajar yang memiliki waktu free menghabiskan waktunya disini entah hanya untuk singgah atau memang ingin meminjam buku dan kemudian membacanya ditempat termasuk Hyukjae. Dia memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan karena memang dia benar-benar memiliki waktu luang. Mau apa dia di hari sabtu menjelang minggu? Berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya. Ahh didalam hatinya belum saatnya untuk dia dipersatukan dengan calon kekasihnya itu yang ia maksut adalah Donghae.

"Aku ingin meminjam buku ini" Hyukjae menyodorkan dua buah buku fiksi yang entah apa isinya karena memang ia baru menjumpainya sekarang.

"…"

"Baiklah apakah ada tempat yang tidak begitu ramai tapi free wifi yang bisa ku tempati?"

"…"

"Terimakasih"

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Donghae….. Lee Donghaee…."

Teriakan Hyukjae yang keras membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya termasuk orang yang dimaksut yaitu Donghae. Hyukjae menghampiri dimana Donghae duduk.

"Kau sedang apa disini Hae dan kau sendirian"

Tanpa harus dipersilahkan duduk Hyukjae sudah memposisikan dirinya.

"Aku sedang membaca buku Hyuk seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Ada perlu apa kau kemari ? jangan bilang kau membuntutiku."

Donghae meninggalkan kekehan imutnya yang membuat Hyukjae harus membalasnya dengan gummy andalannya.

"Hae babo kau jangan over percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin menjadi rajin dengan berkunjung kesini."

"Oh begitu" donghae kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada buku yang saat ini dihadapannya.

Hyukjae yang merasa tidak diperhatikan sebisa mungkin mengganggu aktifitas Donghae.

"Itu buku apa Hae? Kau sepertinya sangat serius"  
>Hyukjae tanpa permisi meraih buku itu hingga berhasil ia dapatkan.<p>

"_**Donghae.. Lee Donghae.. Will You Marry With Me?"**_

"Uhukkk"

"Kau kenapa Hyukjae ah?"

"Gwenchana hae-e ah"

Cahaya mata Hyukjae berubah seperti ada yang ia fikirkan dan ia simpan. Tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan semua itu dan membalik halaman berikutnya.

"_**Me and My Donghae"**_

Hyukjae hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendapati gambar tersebut. Gambar manga yang diberi keterangan "Me and My Donghae"

"Hyukjae ah kau tidak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar bingung siapa pemilik buku ini? Kau tau aku mendapatkan banyak perasaan dengan buku ini walaupun aku belum tau siapa pemiliknya"

Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya diam tanpa jawaban.

"aku ingin sekali tahu siapa pemilik buku ini. Kau tahu Hyukjae ya, aku menemukannya ketika malam hari didepan rumahku. Dan aku punya perkiraan siapa pemilik buku ini" Donghae membuat bibirnya menjadi satu garis dan tertutup.

"Siapa Hae, kau tau siapakah pemilik dari buku ini. Dan apakah kau memiliki perasaan kepada pemilik buku ini Donghae"

Hyukjae menjadi ingin lebih tahu tentang apa yang dirasakan oleh Donghae.

"entahlah aku memiliki perasaan atau tidak terhadap pemilik buku ini. Hanya saja aku selalu ingin membawa dan membukanya setiap saat dan ketika aku membaca dan melihat gambar yang menyebut namaku aku selalu tersenyum. Walaupun aku belum tahu persis siapa pemilik buku ini Hyuk"

Hyukjae tersenyum dengan lengkungan yang teramat jelas.

"Apakah kau bisa menyebutkan siapa perkiraan yang ada difikiranmu Hae" paksa Hyukjae ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyuk, hanya saja malam itu ada seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumahku. Dia yang terakhir datang ke rumahku saat malam itu"

Hyukjae masih mempertahankan senyum terindahnya dihadapan Donghae

"Siwon. Dia yang terakhir datang malam itu. Dan buku ini sepertinya miliknya"

Entah kenapa mendengar itu semua senyuman yang Hyukjae paparkan ingin dihapusnya hanya saja Ia tak mungkin menghilangkannya didepan Donghae.

"Aku meyakininya karena dia yang terakhir berkunjung. Dan kau tahu Hyuk buku ini dan seisinya benar-benar bisa membuatku tersenyum. Aku menyukainya dan aku sangat menyukai caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya untukku"

Donghae kembali meraih buku itu dari Hyukjae dan kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke buku itu.

…..

**Hyukjae POV**

"_Siwon? Apakah kau tidak melihat keluar saat itu. Siapa yang berada diluar dan mengikutimu seharian? Apa kau hanya melihat Siwon yang berada dihadapanmu saat itu hingga kau menyimpulkan Dialah pemiliknya"_

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Lagi-lagi aku terlambat"

Tubuh yang tidak berisi itu tersender kepada dinding yang cukup kuat menopang tubuhnya yang saat ini benar-benar rapuh dengan yang disaksikannya.

"Siwon? Kenapa kau lebih dulu ha"

Dengan pelan Hyukjae melihat disisi dalam pintu yang masih menyisakan rongga terbuka dimana Donghae sedang tertawa lepas karena Siwon.

"Apa aku harus merelakan lagi"

Matanya berkaca-kaca, dada itu terus Hyukjae pegang agar tidak merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam ketika orang yang dia cintai harus kembali berada dalam pelukan orang lain.

"Aku, ah.."

Perkataan apapun itu tidak sanggup lagi Hyukjae keluarkan, airmatanya sedikit demi sedikit terurai ketika sesekali mendengar bahakan tawa Donghae dari dalam yang seharusnya membuat Hyukjae tenang tapi justru sebaliknya. Tawa Donghae bukan karena Hyukjae melainkan karena Siwon.

"Donghae.. aku.. ah.. Mungkin ini bukan waktu untukku" langkah demi langkah kaki itu ia tapakkan untuk menjauh dari rumah Donghae. Hyukjae mencoba memantapkan langkahnya untuk terus melangkah maju tanpa menoleh agar luka itu tidak dirasakannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

.

"Bukuku? Dimana ?" mendadak raut bingung hinggap pada wajah tegasnya.

"Aishh aku meninggalkannya di teras Donghae. Ya Tuhan dan isinya gambarku dan Donghae"

Hyukjae membalik arah menuju rumah Donghae namun sayang dia tidak mendapati bukunya itu dan kemungkinan besar buku itu telah di amankan oleh pemilik rumah tersebut.

Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya menepuk jidat sambil terus mempersiapkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hyukjae terus terdiam membuat rasa heran Donghae muncul.

"Hyukie" sapa Donghae sambil melambai tangan mungilnya dihadapan wajah Hyukjae

"Apa tidak ada orang lain selain Siwon difikiranmu Hae" Hyukjae manangkap tangan Donghae dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Mata Donghae membulat indah mendapati pandangan Hyukjae tepat sasaran dibola matanya. Donghae melihat air bening mengalir dari mata itu.

"Hyukjae k-kau menangis"

"…"  
>Hyukjae hanya diam dan terus menghela perlahan nafasnya.<p>

"Bilang kenapa kau menangis? Beri alas an kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis dihadapanku seperti ini Hyuk. Aku menjadi serba salah melihatmu begini.. Hyuk.."

"Itu karena KAU"

"AKU?"

"Karena kau yang tidak pernah melihat keberadaanku"

Airmata Hyukjae deras mengalir merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah terlihat. Airmata yang tulus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kenapa air mata itu mengalir untuk seseorang yang tidak menghadirkan dirinya?

**HYUKJAE POV**

_Itu milikku. Itu dariku dan Untukmu? Apa sedikit saja itu tidak tertuju dan kau rasakan dariku? Me and My Donghae sama dengan Hyukjae and My Donghae! Apakah kau tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Dulu kau tertutup oleh Kim Kibum. Dan sekarang apakah kau telah dibutakan oleh Siwon. Bicaralah tentang alasan kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku? Bicaralah dan aku akan mengerti dan terus memahamimu LeeDonghae._

**DONGHAE POV**

_Kau menangis untukku? Apakah aku pantas kau tangisi? Aku semakin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya tentang hatiku? Aku masih mengartikan apakah itu untukmu? Aku masih memupuknya untukmu agar ini kuat sehingga tidak menjatuhkan air matamu lagi LeeHyukjae. _

.

.

.

**Jangan lupa RnR yaaa**

**Hae Uke**

**Gesture nggak bisa ditipu**

**Boleh kok ngobrol sesame EHS / HaeBottom soalnya paling seneng diajak ngobrol ttg OTP**

**Fb : Hany Elfish \ Twt&IG : hanyhaek**

**Let's be my friends sobs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : One Confession**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (HyukHae)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

**WARNING : YAOI (BL) **

.

**Summary :** Setidaknya aku pernah mengikutimu, memperjuangkanmu, mencoba meraihmu dan merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu. Tentang takdirku? apakah aku harus menjadi pendamping yang menuntunmu ketika kau tak sanggup berjalan? Berada dibelakangmu untuk memberimu perlindungan atau berada didepanmu untuk menunjukkan masa depan kita bersama? Tentang itu, Tuhan yang akan memberikan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

Liburan kenaikan kelas telah berlangsung dan sejak kejadian itu tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, Donghae tidak pernah menjumpai atau bahkan berbicara dengan Hyukjae walaupun hanya di telepon. Sejak saat Hyukjae menganggap Donghae tidak pernah menganggapnya ada dan hadir dihadapannya.

"Hyukjae-ya, bogoshipoyo"

Saat itu dibawah hembusan udara dingin malam dan juga purnama yang tertutup pekat awan kelabu, mata indah itu terpejam.

"Saat aku memejamkan mataku, aku mempunyai satu harapan yaitu kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba dihadapanku Lee Hyukjae"

Senyum manisnya berusaha ia kembangkan sekuat mungkin. Hingga ia tak sadar air mata bening itu berhasil membasuh kedua pipi lembut Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan terhadapmu Hyukkie-ah yg jelas hatiku benar-benar sesak tidak mendengar kabarmu seminggu ini. Hiks"

Donghae berusaha merentangkan kedua tangannya dibawah bentangan hitam langit dan hembusan angin malam yang kurang bersahabat.

"Aku ingin merasakan kau. Aku ingin kau hadir disini dan kemudian memelukku"

"….."

"Donghae, Lee Donghae"

Sekejap saja pendengaran Donghae dimanjakan oleh panggilan lembut yang tertuju untuknya. Senyumnya kini terkembang semakin lebar dan airmata itu harus segera dihentikan.

"Aku mendengarmu Hyukkie, aku benar-benar mengenal suaramu. Hyukkie-ah kau benar-benar hadir disini"

Hingga pejaman mata indah itu perlahan Donghae buka agar ia menjumpai pemilik suara yang ia dengar tadi. Sungguh manis ketika kelopak mata itu membuka pelan.

"Hyukjae.."

Apa yang terjadi hingga senyumnya harus luntur dan tergantikan dengan bibir datarnya.

"Hyukkie ah kau dimana? Kau sembunyi dimana? Jangan mengecoh untuk bermain petak umpet denganku?" Kakinya dilangkahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Hyukjae yang sempat mengusik diamnya tadi.

"Hyukjae ah jangan bersembunyi. Aku tahu kau disini. Aku tahu kau merindukanku bukan?"

Donghae masih mencari keberadaan Hyukjae dibawah kegelapan yang hanya mendapat penerangan yang begitu samar untuknya agar menemukan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, apa itu tadi hanya delusiku? Apa aku sudah benar-benar menyukaimu sekarang. Hiks kau bodoh Donghae, babo hiks"

Tubuh Donghae tersimpuh, ia benar-benar merasakan kerapuhan saat ini tanpa seorang Hyukjae disampingnya.

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

Sepanjang jalan itu Donghae tapak hanya dengan harapan Hyukjae akan menghadangnya yang kemudian memeluknya dan mengucap maaf tapi hingga dia lelah seperti ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Hyukjae didepannya.

"Aku benar-benar lelah Hyuk, kau tau aku seperti seseorang yang bodoh saat ini"

Penglihatan Donghae menjadi berkunang-kunang.. Tapi saat itu senyumnya kembali terlukis walaupun hanya tipis. Saat ia mendapati sebuah rumah diseberang sana. Donghae teringat kejadian dimana Hyukjae mengucapkan sesuatu yang indah didepan rumah itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Donghae terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang" Hyukjae turun dari sepeda Donghae karena memang saat ini sudah berada didepan rumahnya._

"_Iya Hyuk lagipula rumah kita searah bukan. Hehe"_

"_Iya Hae kau mau mampir atau…"_

"_Tidak aku harus segera pulang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hyuk"_

"_Hae.. Donghaii"_

"_Ada apa lagi Hyukjae ah?"_

"_SARANGHAE"_

_Hyukjae memperdengarkan pengakuannya sekali lagi dengan ketulusannya dan membuat Donghae merasa bingung apa yang harus ia balas untuk Hyukjae._

"_Ah n-ne Hyuk. Emm a-aku harus segera pulang"_

**OFF**

"Kenapa aku tidak menjawab pernyataanmu itu Hyuk, hiks" tubuh Donghae saat ini telah berada didepan gerbang rumah Hyukjae dan terus mengetuknya agar Hyukjae menampakkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah.. kau kenapa?"

"Sungminnie.. hiks"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini HAe-ah?"

"Minnie-ah aku benar-benar merindukannya sekarang….."

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

"Minumlah teh ini Hae agar tubuhmu bisa sedikit lebih hangat" Sungmin memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga kau benar-benar seperti ini Hae. Kalau kau mau kau bisa berbagi cerita kepadaku"

Sungmin menyandar pada sofa dan berada dekat dengan Donghae yang masih meletakkan pandanganya kosong.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kosong tanpanya Minnie-ah. Sudah hampir seminggu dari kejadian itu, Hyukjae tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi dari hadapanku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak mendengar lagi suaranya."

Suara Donghae melemah, tubuhnya dihempaskan pelan menyentuh sofa yang empuk untuk mengistirahatkan lelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya Hae, apa kau sudah bisa membalas perasaannya saat ini?"

Sungmin menanyakan sesuatu hal dengan keseriusannya.

"Apa keadaanku yang sekarang belum bisa menjelaskan kalau aku membutuhkannya minnie-ah?"

Lirih suara Donghae membuat hati Sungmin luluh dan ia saat ini bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya dari kecil tersebut hingga Sungmin merasa ia harus menaruh Donghae didalam pelukannya agar Donghae bisa sedikit mendapatkan ketenangan didalam jiwanya.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK SEMINGGU LALU**

"Hyukjae k-kau menangis"

"…"  
>Hyukjae hanya diam dan terus menghela perlahan nafasnya.<p>

"Bilang kenapa kau menangis? Beri alas an kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis dihadapanku seperti ini Hyuk. Aku menjadi serba salah melihatmu begini.. Hyuk.."

"Itu karena KAU"

"AKU?"

"Karena kau yang tidak pernah melihat keberadaanku"

Airmata Hyukjae deras mengalir merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah terlihat. Airmata yang tulus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kenapa air mata itu mengalir untuk seseorang yang tidak menghadirkan dirinya?

.

.

**GREBBBBBBBB**

Tubuh mungil itu telah berhasil berada dalam pelukan namja dengan perawakan yang tidak terlalu berisi.

"Hyukjae apa aku adalah penyebab kau menangis?"

"….."

Sepertinya sekarang giliran Donghae yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Hyukjae memeluknya sangat erat dengan terus menyisir surai demi surai rambut lembut Donghae.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau tahu kita sedang berada diperpustakaan dan ini tempat public apa kau tidak malu mereka semua memandang kea rah kita?"

Donghae berusaha melepas pelukan Hyukjae tapi sia-sia, Hyukjae terlalu kuat memberikan pelukan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah malu asalkan itu aku lakukan denganmu Hae-ah"

Seketika Donghae terdiam mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae dan pelukan itu semakin erat dirasakannya. Hingga ia mampu merasakan bahwa tetesan air bening dari pelupuk mata Hyukjae telah membasahi lembut rambutnya saat ini.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hae-ah. Panggillah aku jika kau sudah bisa melihatku"

_**Cupppppppppppppp**_

Kecupan itu mendarat dikening Donghae dengan manisnya. Membuat Donghae tidak bisa berbuat dan berkata apapun.

"Aku harus segera pulang Hae, aku permisi"

Dengan cepatnya Hyukjae meninggalkan tempat dimana Donghae berdiri saat ini. Dia tidak mengerti setiap kali yang terjadi ketika Hyukjae mulai mengungkap isi hatinya.

**~One Confession~**

"Hyukjae kau kemari ada apa?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin mempersilahkan aku masuk sebelum aku menceritakan alasanku kemari Minnie"

Hyukjae sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Sungmin dan memulai percakapan dengannya. Hingga Sungmin mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk dan duduk.

"…."

"…."

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu Hyuk, bukankah kau yang bilang akan memperjuangkannya ketika Kibum meninggalkannya kemarin"

"Ya memang aku.."

"Lalu"  
>Percakapan begitu serius terjadi diantara keduanya. Hyukjae terlihat kuat dari luar tapi sebenarnya hatinya benar-benar rapuh karena Donghae.<p>

"Jadi buku itu kau pemiliknya Hyuk, apakah Donghae mengetahuinya"

"Donghae berfikir bahwa Siwonlah pemiliknya. Dan aku harus berbuat apa kecuali menyingkir dan membiarkan Donghae bersatu dengan Siwon"

Hyukjae tertunduk, matanya terlihat memerah lagi sekarang.

"Hyuk, apakah kau tahu jika sebenarnya Donghae mempunyai hati dengan buku itu dan tentunya dengan pemiliknya. Isi dari buku itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum"

"Aku tahu tapi fikirannya tertuju ke Siwon bukan?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. Dia tidak tega jika harus mengungkapkan semua kepada Hyukjae disaat keadaannya seperti ini.

"Aku menitipkan DOnghae kepadamu. Kau sahabatnya dari kecil bukan? Aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap hari"

"Kau yang lebih bisa membuatnya tertawa lega Hyuk, kau tahu itu kan?"  
>"Bukan aku, bahkan dia tidak pernah bisa melihat keberadaanku"<p>

Keduanya terdiam mencoba mencari penyelesaian dari semuanya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Hyukjae-ah? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk kalian berdua"

"Kau cukup jaga Donghae jangan biarkan dia bersedih, dan aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku didepannya untuk beberapa saat"

"Kenapa"

"Kau cukup melakukan itu tadi untukku Minnie-ah, aku mempercayakan Donghae kepadamu"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

**~One Confession~**

Sungmin masih menaruh Donghae didalam pelukannya. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin sebagai sahabat disaat Donghae seperti ini.

"Hae-ah"

"Hmmm"

"Sebenarnya buku yang menjadi penentrammu itu adalah milik Hyukjae"

Mata Donghae membulat dan melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"Benarkah, darimana kau tahu Minnie-ah"

"….."

Kini Donghae tahu bahwa buku itu adalah milk Hyukjae. Kini ia semakin yakin bahwa Hyukjae lah yang benar-benar ia cintai. Tapi dimanakah Hyukjae disaat Donghae sudah benar-benar merasakan kehadirannya sekarang. Apa Hyukjae telah meninggalkannya setelah kejadian itu, apakah Hyukjae telah lelah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

**SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

**~One Confession~**

**DONGHAE POV**

"_**Hyukjae-ah bagaimana kabarmu? Bahkan aku sudah tidak pernah melihat atau bahkan hanya mendengar suaramu. Jika malam setahun yang lalu itu adalah kejadian yang membuatmu pergi dan tidak menampakkan dirimu lagi mungkin aku akan membalas perasaanmu untukku.**_

_**Kau tahu setelah liburan berakhir dan hari pertama aku memasuki sekolah, aku menanyakan setiap orang yang ku temui tentangmu. Menanyakan keberadaanmu tapi aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Kau bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi. Dalam satu tahun ini kau tidak menampakkan dirimu disekolah kita lagi. Apa kau mengikuti Kibum? Tapi saat ini Kibum telah kembali, ia datang sebagai tetangga baruku dan Siwon ia datang sebagai seseorang yang selalu memberiku perlindungan. Kenapa bukan kau Hyukkie? Sungmin mengatakan bahwa kau hanya pergi beberapa saat. Apa kau rasa satu tahun itu hanya sebentar. Dan kau tahu dalam setahun ini aku menunggumu disetiap pergantian musim, aku masih bodoh bukan jika aku menunggu yang sudah benar-benar lelah menungguku.**_

_**Hyukkie-ah. Aku masih menyimpannya sekarang. Perasaan yang selalu aku tunda untuk membalas semua ungkapanmu. Aku pantas merasakan ini seperti apa yang telah kau rasakan. Kau benar-benar lelah menungguku dan memang yang kutakutkan terjadi, aku tidak bisa mendengar kata indah itu darimu."**_

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah cepatlah kesini ! kita harus mengambil foto bersama di pesta kelulusan sekolah menengah atas kita"

"Ne, tunggu aku"  
>Donghae segera menghapus airmatanya dan segera menjawab seruan Sungmin.<p>

"Donghae-ah mari kita berfoto berdua, dan kau Sungmin tolong fotokan kita berdua. Foto ini akan ku cetak hingga memenuhi seisi rumahku"

"Yaaaa Masiiiiiii kau ini"

Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon yang terus bercanda dengannya.

"Han Dul Set"

Sungmin mencari focus kemudian mengambil jepretan foto Siwon dan Donghae hingga senyumnya terkembang.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"_**Kau tahu apa yang membahagiakan bagi seorang sahabat? Yaitu ketika melihatnya tertawa.**_

_**Hyukjae-ah, kau juga harus bahagia. Maafkan aku dan seluruh pihak sekolah ini yang tidak pernah memberitahu Donghae jika kau sudah pindah dari sekolah ini. Kau yang memintanya bukan? Dan kau lihat aku bisa membuat bahagia Donghae seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau tahu Hyukjae sampai saat ini Donghae masih menanyakan tentangmu"**_

.

.

**~One Confession~**

"Sungmin-ah, aku sudah sangat kenyang. Kita sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan untuk merayakan kelulusan kita hari ini"

Donghae bersandar ditempat duduk sebuah kafe dan menghela nafas merasakan perutnya yang benar-benar sudah penuh.

"Ya aku tahu Hae, ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kau ingin melanjutkan study dimana Hae"

Sungmin bertanya dengan makanan yang masih tersisa dimulutnya.

"Entahlah, aku ingin mengambil human society. Aku ingin berinteraksi dengan banyak orang nantinya Minnieah"  
>"Aku tahu Hae, tapi dimanakah itu"<p>

"aku mengincar Kyunghee University"

"Apa tidak terlalu tinggi untukmu Hae"

"Yaaakk Minnie-ah seharusnya kau memberiku semangat bukan malah menjatuhkan seperti itu"

Donghae memukul kepala Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin tersedak.

"Mianhae Minnie, kau minum dulu saja"

Sungmin meneguk pelan segelas air untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya.

"Lalu Siwon?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku. Memangnya aku kekasihnya"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Bukannya seperti itu Hae, lalu apa arti kedekatan kalian selama ini?"

"aku hanya teman. Kau tahu, disini masih ada Hyukjae" Donghae menunjuk didadanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa didalam hatinya masih terisi oleh nama Hyukjae.

Tangan mungil itu kemudian menyangga dagunya sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hyukjae? Apakah dia sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya Dan apakah dia juga akan melanjutkan seperti kita"

Tanya Donghae yang hanya di anggukkan oleh Sungmin. Karena Sungmin benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan Donghae jika membawa nama Hyukjae.

"Apakah Hyukjae merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya saat ini"

"Hae-ah.. sudahlah"

"Apakah Hyukjae sudah makan dan merayakan kelulusannya seperti kita sekarang ini Minnie-ah?"

Sungmin terdiam melihat sebentar lagi airmata itu akan terjatuh.

Donghae mengambil sebuah buku dari tas nya dan membaca disetiap halamannya.

"_**Donghae.. Lee Donghae.. Will You Marry With Me?"**_

"Sungmin-ah, jika Hyukjae masih ada didekatku dan tidak meninggalkanku tiba-tiba aku pasti akan mewujudkan keinginannya ini"

"Yak Hae-ah sudahlah, Hyukjae tidak meninggalkanmu?" sahut Sungmin.

"apa yang kau katakana Minnie ah?"

"Ah-aniya eh ayo kita pulang Hae, sudah malam"

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih menaruh buku ini didalam tas ku"  
>Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Dan tidak lupa Donghae segera memasukkan buku yang penuh kenangan itu didalam tasnya.<p>

Tapi seketika Donghae terpaku, matanya terpusat ke satu arah.

"Hyukjae…. Lee Hyukjae…"

"apakah itu kau? Apakah itu benar-benar kau?"

Donghae mengedipkan matanya dan mengucek kedua matanya. Donghae mendekat memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Kembali Donghae mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan secepat mungkin untuk mengejar apa yang dilihatnya.

_**BRUKKKKKKK**_

"Ahh mianhae, aku tidak sengaja"

"Gwenchanayo" sahut pelayan kafe yang Donghae berhasil tabrak dengan tubuhnya.

Dan kemudian Donghae mencoba menatap kea rah yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Aishhhh dimana Hyukjae, aku kehilangannya. Tuhan…." Donghae tertunduk payah

_**Titttt tiiitttt tiiitttt**_

**MESSAGE RECEIVED**

_Donghae cepatlah keluar, aku menunggumu di mobil_ **– Sungmin –**

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya payah.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi delusiku"

.

.  
>.<p>

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya. Di chapter ini nggak ada EunHae moment dan lebih banyak Hae yang sedih. Ya mianhae karena untuk kelanjutan ceritanya harus ada chapt yang begini. Oh ya seperti apapun cerita yang saya buat, saya akan tetap meletakkan Donghae sebagai UKE. Dan tetep Donghae Uke, Hyukjae Seme.**

**Let's be my friend fb : 'Hany Elfish' dan Twt&IG : hanyhaek**

**Atau di bbm 799b1f5e**

**EUNHAE IS REAL**


End file.
